


Replacement

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No preperation, OOC Leo, Omorashi, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Takumi desperate to be loved, Torture, guess he already accept his role as a whore, oh look the slut finally learn to ride his master now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: After so long not touched by humans, Takumi has started to think it is a luxury for him and yearn for it. Luckily (or maybe not really), Leo yearned to touch Takumi so long, but somehow did it before he did.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been some time since I've updated the main story. (Especially when the last ending is a cliffhanger).
> 
> Tbh there is not much physical torture in this chapter (there is still some because it is Cherished Disgrace, right?), but mostly mental ones. If you remember the ending of 'The Strongest Strike to the Shard of Self' (The 8th part of Cherished Disgrace), you'll know what will I do to Takumi

_Love… Me…_

 

_Someone, love me… Please_

 

Takumi opens his eyes. Tears are streaming down his face when he thinks about his dream. Since when did cries and sobs feel so familiar? Since when he has forgotten the word ‘disgrace’? Since when he has fallen so low?

 

He is in the cell. The basement prison, he assumes. He remembers being locked up here before being ‘ordered’ to ‘serve’ Prince Leo. He remembers how the guards used to laugh at him being a failure. He remembers how he first knows Hoshido’s defeat.

 

_But does it matter now?_

 

He covers himself with the cum-contaminated yukata his Mother made him, the one Prince Leo brought to the throne showcase. He doesn’t know why Master gave him clothing to wear, why he will allow him to cover his sex organs, or why he will give his Mother’s memento to him.

 

 _Maybe he wants me to recover._ He mutters. _And breaks me again._

 

He hugs the yukata closer. _It is so warm,_ he mumbles _, like how Mother used to touch me._

 

_Mother…._

 

_Mother…_

 

He narrows his eyes and cups his cheek, where his Mother slapped him. He knows that dream was created by Master, and just to entertain him. He knows his Mother would never hit him, or slap him, even if he is a disgrace. He knows his Mother loves him, no matter what happens.

 

So why is he shivering so badly?

 

His body is freezing without the slightest warmth heating him up. His cheek is purple, decorated with bruises, but not cherished smiles. His eyes are dull, even the strongest light can’t sparkle them up.

 

_Mother._

 

He doesn’t know why he calls her name, a name he should have forgotten. He should have realised everyone left him when he is locked in here.

 

_Mother… Are you looking at me now? Are you laughing at me, or are you coming to save me?_

 

_Why do you need to hit me? Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of my feminine look or my silvery hair?_

 

_Or is it because of my arrogant personality? Or because I’m a slut now?_

 

He curls himself, once again, just to hug himself tighter. He should have told himself not to be scared, but all he can do now is staring at the ground, coughing so hard that he is about to vomit.

 

 _Why was I so naive?_ He questioned himself. _Why did I even think someone would save me?_

 

He tugs his hair, just to make sure he is still suffering in this world. His dull eyes scan around the cell, finding _someone_ to comfort him, finding _someone_ to tell him he is worth living that long.

 

 _Am I born as a slut?_ His hand squeezes his cock. _Am I born to be a moaning pet?_

 

_So why did I need to be a Prince? Are the Gods so guilty for me that they thought letting me being a Prince will cure me?_

 

_Or did they make me a Prince just to hurt me more?_

 

_So I would have at least been foolishly loved for 18 years? And then strip everything away from me when you think love is too much for me?_

 

_Strip everything away from me so that I can start begging? So that I can start breaking because of losing Mother and Sakura? Because everyone can know how fragile Takumi is?_

 

_Why? Why do I even need to be here? Why do I even need to be born? Why do I need to exist? Why don't they replace me with a soulless creature?_

 

_“Why… Tell me why… Kami-sama… What have I done wrong?”_

 

_Tell me. Why do I need to be the one locked in the cell?_

 

_Why everyone who promised to protect me left me?_

 

_Why am I not loved?_

 

_Am I… Am I the only one who has such a tragic life?_

 

_Tell me… Please… I’m not the only one… I am not the chosen one to live this…_

 

“You have done nothing wrong, Prince Takumi.” The petrol guard glance at him with an evil smile. “It is just a Nohrian tradition that the defeated ruler with be tortured in Nohr. You’re no exception.”

 

“But why… I wasn’t a ruler either! I-I… I-I was… Was I a Prince?” Takumi covers his mouth and squeezes his eyes tight. “T-That was a-a… d-dream… right? T-There… wasn’t P-Prince Takumi… right? T-Tell me… I was just an orphan… I am born… as a slave… Please…”

 

“I-I beg you… Tell me… Those are lies…”

 

“Those are dreams…”

 

“Those are just… nightmares…”

 

He cups his cheek and covers himself with the yukata. “Tell me… TELL ME THOSE ARE FAKE!”

 

_Please…_

 

_I don’t want to think about it anymore. I don’t want to know why I even exist._

 

_I only know that is a mistake. I only want to know I am nothing._

 

_Nothing…_

 

_I’m just a pile of flesh…_

 

_No memories, no emotions, no family, no love._

 

_Nothing._

 

_Just tell me… Please just tell me…_

 

_I am just a fucking doll…_

 

“Poor thing, Prince Takumi, that you’re not allowed to _die_ even you’re this broken.” The guard enters the cell and chuckles. “That’s why Prince Leo love you that much. He never showed any interest in other slaves before.”

 

“Don’t call me Prince… Please… Stop reminding me about that dream…” His watery fragile eyes gaze at the guard. “Please… Don’t…” His body trembles harder. “No…”

 

“That’s why Prince Leo told us to feed you.” He pulls off his trousers and undergarments, leaving his bottom naked. “Let me feel good with that sassy mouth of yours, slave.”

 

“Y-Yes…” Takumi pushes himself towards the guard and swallows his cock. His hands wrap around the cock, massaging it until it is stiff. His tongue taps on the head of the dick, begging _something_ to be released for him.

 

“More… More…” The guard moans as he thrusts himself deeper. He casually grabs the silvery hair and yanks it towards himself. “D-Deeper!” He cries when he saw Takumi’s amber eyes begging for more love.

 

“Cute little Prince…” He caresses his face, wiping the silvery strands covering his brand. “So willing to kneel down and suck others~” He trembles in excitement when he feels Takumi’s tapping the end of his cock with his throat. “I-I… Near… Nearly...”

 

The guard spills in his mouth right after Takumi sucks so hard that his lips touch his balls. Pleasured moans echo the basement, mix with Takumi’s soft sobs. Tears stream down his face when the Hoshidan drinks a mouthful of cum.

 

“Why are you crying… Takumi?” The guard rubs off his tears and gazes at Takumi. “You have already done this with Prince Leo, so why are you weeping?”

 

“It… It is so warm…” He warps the yukata around him again. “Human touch… How long did I lose this? I’ve never realised that it is so comforting…” He pulls his legs closer and nudges his head between his knees. “But I won’t have any more of this. It is too good for me…”

 

“I can give you more touches if you want, Takumi.” He stands up and smirks. His face is red and his breaths are hot. His body is still shivering in the arousal he just had. “As long as you don’t tell Prince Leo, I am more than willing to fill you with my dick.”

 

“Please… Yes… Love me…” Takumi hugs the guard’s legs and kisses his cock. “Please… Love me…”

 

“Poor thing…” The guard shivers and pushes Takumi down. He straddles the Hoshidan and pins his shoulders on the ground. “Prince Leo must have treated you so badly... “

 

“P-Please... Just fuck me…” Takumi spreads his legs and removes his clothes. “I’m a sex pet now… Sex is my purpose of living. So please, do what you should.”

 

The guard leans on Takumi, with their bodies touching each other. “No, not so fast.” He whispers while his hands are brushing his silvery strands. His lips presses on Takumi’s and plays with his tongue. “Nngh…” He moans into the kiss before parting their lips.

 

“Please… More…” Takumi points at his nipples. “Touch here… Please.”

 

“Be patient, slave.” The guard bites his neck and traces down his body. “But what happened, Takumi? Your eyes look desperate for love.” He twitches his nipples and nibbles his collarbone. “It is as if you were never loved before.”

 

“I-I… Even Mother doesn’t love me… Even Mother hates me because I am a slut...” Takumi moans when he feels the guard chewing his nipples. “B-But, you will love me… Right?”

 

“I will protect you whenever I can, Takumi.” He wipes off his saliva and pushes himself back. “Now,” his already stiff cock touches his entrance. “Should I take you directly or should I prepare you?”

 

“T-Take me…” Takumi wraps his legs around his hips. “Just fuck me now… Please…. Just love me…”

 

The guard grips his thigh and pulls him closer. “You’re so cute, Takumi. Especially when you’re begging for me to fuck you.” His dick thrusts into the hole and pumps harder when it feels Takumi’s shivers. “Amazing! You’re still as tight as a virgin, even after what Prince Leo did to you!” He rocks his hips, pushing himself deeper before he realises a sprout grows from the ground.

 

Takumi closes his eyes and feels the steady pace inside him. “Deeper…” He mutters when he feels the dick inside jerking out. “P-Please…” He opens his eyes but blood sprayed on his face.

 

_Just love me._

 

_Gods, please let someone love me, even if all they care is my body._

 

_Let someone touch me, fuck me until I can forget all the pain._

 

_All the suffering._

 

“Are you so desperate for human touches, slut?” Leo stands in front of him, with the guard hanging on the tree created by Brynhildr. Blood painted the leaves and branches in red, and the lifeless body with his head chopped off. “I can give you mine if you want so badly, pet.”

 

“M….Master? W-Why?” He staggers away from Leo until his back touches the wall. “Why? Why did you kill him? He is the only one who loves me!”

 

“Why? Because you are mine!” Leo steps on his head and chokes him. “So why are you spreading your legs to PEOPLE OTHER THAN ME? ARE YOU SO THIRSTY FOR SOME DICKS? YOU ARE MY PERSONAL PET!” He throws Brynhildr onto the ground and starts growing spikey veins from the wall.

 

“Is that too much… To be loved?” Takumi’s dull eyes gaze at Leo. “Even Mother doesn’t love me now… I am just a soulless pile of flesh, a dirt for the Hoshidan Royal family.” He tries to tear the yukata and sobs. “You’ve taken my virginity, my honour, my memories, even my family away from me. Prince Leo has successfully broken Prince Takumi! Prince Takumi has bowed down to Prince Leo, calling him a Master, begging him to fill him! Is that enough for you?” His sobs slowly turn into a scream. A helpless roar filled with nothing but despair. “Now that you’ve beaten me… Can you give those things back? CAN YOU LOVE ME ONCE? CAN YOU CHOKE ME TO DEATH? CAN YOU GIVE MY MOTHER BACK?”

 

“The louder the dog barks, the more useless it is.” The vein shoves right into his dick, while another one thrusts into his ass. Leo places his feet on the ground, smirking as he sees his pet yelping and moaning.

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WHY??? WHY DO YOU NEED TO DO THIS TO ME??” The Nohrian loses his grip and drops him onto the thorns. Takumi can feel his cock pumping again, especially when he is under the effect of the curses with the veins thrusting at his sensitive spot. “W-Why… WHY do you... “ His dull eyes gaze at his Master, even when the rest of his body is shivering. “Why can’t you…” He screams harder when he feels the veins brushing his hair.

 

“Where do you want to be touched, slut?” Leo lifts his chin and observes his pained face. He looks deeply into his eyes and checks his memories.

 

“I see.” He touches his lips and smiles. “So you want it here.”

 

A spiky vein was then created, with thorns stabbing into his pale lips. “Oh and here.” He summons another vein and shoves it into his mouth. “And here.” He points at his nipples and drags a vein nearby. “How should I prepare you, whore?”

 

Takumi muffles. He knows those are the places the guard touched him. He can still feel the remaining warmth of human touch, but the pain has overcome whatever pleasure he had. “You should reply when I address you, slut.” Leo nibbles his nubs until it starts latticing. “Answer.”

 

The Hoshidan can only moan and cries. He hates how he feels sexually aroused despite being raped, how he can cum despite he was dehumanized. He hates how his Master bites his nipples so hard, yet still latticing milk for him. Sucking it like he had never drunk for years, chewing it so hard until the nubs are broken, with flesh visible at the side.

 

_Why… Why do you need to do this to me?_

 

_But… what can I lose? I already have no family, no love. No one knows whether I am dead of alive. No one cares whether I am dead or alive._

 

“Fantastic, Takumi. You are still an S tier sex pet even after what the guard has done.” He swings his arms and the spiky veins disappear. “Now then, Takumi,” He cups his cheek and heals his entire body. “I want you to be on my bed.”

 

“M-Master?!”

 

He blinks his eyes. They are no longer in the cell, but in a cosy dark room. He remembers the pet bed at the side of the room, and the mirror that relieved the brand on his head. He remembers the smell of the perfume Leo used when he washed him, and silky bed he longed to lie on.

 

It is no doubt: It is Master Leo’s room.

 

“You are here, finally.” He doesn’t know when the Nohrian took a bottle of whiskey. “Will your Mother be prouder when you are fucked by a Prince, rather than a mere guard?”

 

“I-I...” He gasps when he heard the word ‘Mother’. The person who literally shattered him in his most fragile state, the one who abandoned him after promising she would protect him with her life. “I-I… I don’t have a Mother… anymore” He muffles.

 

“Pathetic, slut.” Leo throws the bottle to Takumi’s head. Blood and wine spray onto the Hoshidan’s face, colouring it with crimson red and yellow. “Wine seems so good on you, isn’t it?” He tugs the leash, so as his hair. “After so long of training, what can you do for me, my fucking Hoshidan pet?”

 

“Master… I can do everything for you… Just don’t punish me…”

 

“I’ll play with you tonight, slutty pet.” Leo chuckles and pulls Takumi closer. “If you can use your gorgeous body to make me spill, I won’t punish you because of the guard's rape.” Leo cups his cheek when he saw the surprised face of his pet. “But if I’m not satisfied with your service,” He giggles and smirks. “I’ll ask more tentacles to teach you how to sex.”

 

“Y-Yes. Master…” He kisses his cock between the metallic armour. “C-Can I?”

 

“You want me to fill you, even though you were fucked a few minutes ago?” He removes his gauntlets and cups his cheek. “You will need to do it yourself. I’m not the one pleasuring you.”

 

Takumi nudges his head to Leo’s tummy, with his hands removing the armoured pieces at the side of his thighs. The hands then seek for the opening at the back, pulling it down all to his knees. Whenever he looks up to his Master, it is weird to see him fully armoured above his hips, yet only wearing his underwear below it. He envelops around the hardened dick and massages it with his thumbs.

 

“Nngh…” Leo leans on the wall and moans. His face is all red, cleary drunk from all those whiskeys. “Do it with your mouth, bitch! Are you going to do this forever?”

 

“Y-Yes… Master…” Takumi pulls the undergarments off, leaving Leo naked below his waistline. He wraps his silky hair around the stiff cock and nibbles the dick bite by bite. He gazes at Leo, begging him to touch him.

 

“Oh, poor Prince Takumi! Are you tired of kneeling down in front of a Prince?” Leo thrusts his cock deeper into his mouth. “You… Nngh… More!”

 

Takumi unwinds his hair and swallows the cock, forcing himself to trigger a gag reflex to suit his Master’s appetite. He hugs his hips, dragging himself deeper. His tongue circles around the cock, tapping the head when he can feel precum dripping onto his tongue. His fingers cross when he can hear pleasured moans echoing the room.

 

The Nohrian casually grabs the silvery strands when he feels the sudden heat pumping up his body. “T-Takumi!” He cries out his name as he cums in Takumi’s mouth. “H-Here… Slut!”

 

Takumi moans in return -  He can also feel his cock pumping. Even though he has already get used to the taste of cum, but Leo’s cum always seems special. He wants to paint his face with it, cover his body with the white liquid, just to earn some touches and kisses from his Master. He devours the cum without leaving a single drop in his mouth, and gazes back at his Master, waiting for the compliment.

 

“Naive. Innocent.” Leo drags him into a kiss before he realises it. “Take off my cloth. All of them.” he parts their lips just for him to take a deep breath, sucking the taste of his cum. “Pathetic pet, are you going to do it?”

 

Takumi gives the slightest nods before running his hands all over Leo's back, removing those armour pieces one by one. His body shivers when Leo’s cock thrusts between his thighs, pumping as if to find somewhere to release.

 

“M-Master…” Takumi gasps when Leo parts their lips again. His amber eyes glance at the stiff cock right below him when he removes the very last piece of clothing. “C-Can I… I…?”

 

“So thirsty aren’t you?” But Takumi has already kneeled down and removes his boot. His hands are pressing the sensitive spots in his cock again, just to make it stiffer. He tongue has already coated the dick with a thin layer of saliva and is ready to be fucked at any time.

 

“Please…” He moans, so helplessly. “Please…”

 

“Aren’t you cute, Takumi? Begging like a virgin when you were actually raped for a thousand times.” He pushes his cock into the hungry mouth. “Why aren’t you scared of sex, slut? Like what you did in your dreams?” He smirks, whereas another hand holds his chin. “Why are you begging for more sex instead of objecting it?”

 

“I...I…”

 

“No talking when you are blowjobbing, slut!” Leo jerks his cock away and pees all over his body. “Heh! Prince Takumi covered in shit! Will that be the title of the newspaper tomorrow, slave?”

 

The pet is shocked, yet lick the pee off his body soon. “Warm…” He mutters, with empty eyes fixed on the yellow liquid. “More…”

 

“Heh. Don’t you have any shame, Prince? Asking people to shower you with their cum until you are crazy with it.”

 

Takumi softly shakes his head. “I-It is an award for me… Already…” He cleans his hair with his hand and licks the pee on his hair. “It is… Much better than Faceless… And Tentacles… And animals… It is… So warm…” He gazes at Leo emptily. “I… I just want someone to love me. Someone who loves me no matter because of my body, my persona, or my real self. Someone who is willing to care for me… and to think of me. I just want… someone like my Mother.”

 

“You just want a replacement for your Mother, isn’t it?” Leo lifts his chin and slaps him. “Don’t dream that big, pet! I want you on my bed!”

 

“Then you will love me? Like how my Mother...”

 

“Just crawl to the bed NOW!” He kicks his ass and drags him to the bed. “CRAWL! PET CRAWL! I NEED YOU TO ON MY BED!”

 

Takumi’s half-lidded eyes glance at Leo. He pushes himself up, crawling to the bed slowly and steadily. He then flips himself around, lying on his back. “L-Love…” He splatters his limbs all across the bed. “Me…”

 

“Just look at you much you need me, Takumi.” Leo straddles onto his pet and presses his nipples. “Should I fuck you now, Hoshidan Prince? Are you so eager to let me shove your cock into your ass?”

 

“Please… Master… Fuck my slutty ass… Now…”

 

Leo didn’t waste a second to shove his dick right into Takumi’s hole, even if he was unprepared. Blood was flooding out from the hole with short high screams because of the pain. “So tight, even after being raped for so many times.”

 

Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes and he yelps whenever the dick inside searches deeper. “Wonderful! Master!” His hard cock pumps, finding for friction. “I am a pet! I am a slut! To be fucked in my reason now!” He cries though his face is covered with tears. “Fuck me more! Please… Deeper! Harder!”

 

“If you want friction,” He leans onto his pet and drags him into a painful kiss. “Then you’ll need to do it yourself.” He gives one last thrust and stops,

 

“P-Please…” His legs wrap around Leo’s hips and push the cock deeper. “H-How…”

 

Leo flips their places, with his back lying on the bed and Takumi straddling him. “There!” He grabs the cock ring nearby and slides it into Takumi’s cock. “I’ve helped you to switch our position! Please me, slut!” He harshly tugs the silvery strands and snaps.

 

Takumi painfully moans, but starts rocking his hips after the tug. “It feels so good with you in me, Master…” His face is red and his stiff cock helplessly begging to cum. “Do you…” He bucks his hips again, with the cock inside hitting his prostate. “Do you feel good in me… Master?”

 

“Faster, slut. Faster!” The Nohrian prince pulls his collar and strokes the neglected stiff dick. “Don’t you wish to be acknowledged by your abilities only, whore? Then prove your worth by your skill to please your Master, pet!”

 

“Y-Yes!” Takumi’s high-pitched screams echo the room as he bucks his hips faster. “All I wanted… Is to be acknowledged with my skill…” He can feel his sexual arousal hurting him again, even the cock ring blocks his path. He wants to remove it, but no, not when this is the last chance of not getting punished. “Even when sex is the only thing I can offer now…”

 

It is not long before Leo spills his seed inside Takumi. “Amazing!” He tugs the collar and licks the Nohrian emblem on Takumi’s head. “You are so eager to fuck yourself even when your hole is bleeding!” He switches their position again, with Leo topping and Takumi at the bottom. He pins his shoulders onto the bed and bites his neck until it gets decolourized.

 

“Nngh.. please… Nngh…” Takumi pants as his cock pumps, again and again, hitting Leo’s dick and trying to remove the ring. “Please… L-Let me cum… M-Master… I want to feel good too...”

 

“Aww~ Poor Takumi~” Leo presses the head of Takumi’s cock and thrusts deeper into him again. “But I want to see you begging again~ Like how you want me to remove…” He teases the cock ring and slips it inner, “this.”

 

“Nngh… Mas-Master…”

 

“I know you can do it, Takumi.” He pushes himself deeper into Takumi again. Despite it is the third time he has sex with Takumi, he has already memorised all the sensitive spots, and of course, his prostate. Broken moans echo the room as he increases the pace and doing it in a less steady tone. “This is how it should be done, slut.” He caresses his inner thigh and plays with his balls. “Keep quiet and learn.”

 

But Takumi is too damn fuck to know listen what his Master said. Even though it wasn’t the first time Leo stopped his sexual arousal, human dicks feel so warm that he can’t resist the urge to cum. He knows he won’t be treated as a human anymore, but he still wants to feel pleasant and lucky after fucked by humans. He wants to hugs Leo in return and begs him to let him spill.

 

“No reply? Slut?” Leo kisses Takumi invasively after cumming in his hole again. “I won’t remove the ring, then.”

 

“W-Wait, M-Master…”

 

The removal of the dick suddenly makes him feel empty - That feeling when his Mother doesn’t love him anymore. He tries to ask his Master, again and again, whether he can cum tonight. He softly tugs his Master’s fingers, getting his attention.

 

“C-Can you love me… Once…?”

 

Leo kisses him in return and slips the butt plug into his ass. “If you have behaved better.” He hugs the slut and his fingers dig into his hole. “If I’m in a good mood, I will remove it. If now, then you will need to put those on…”

 

“B-But! Agh…”

 

“Fucking whore, don’t say you can’t even handle this.” He strokes the stiff cock again as his voice becomes sleepier. “Or do you want to be with tentacles tonight?”

 

Takumi sighs. It seems to be his only option anyways. He should have realised that he can never do what he wants, or what he will, but only following orders his hates. He hugs back his Master, feeling the warm he is radiating. He tries to imagine it is his Mother, caring him despite all the troubles he had been through, and falls asleep in the warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a bit fluffy. I can hear people screaming that Leo should have kicked Takumi out of the bed, calling him a failure and started torturing him. But it is only one night, let Takumi has a rest ok?
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is going to be my Maid Takumi fetish chapter. Is there anything you want to add? Leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
